This invention pertains to apparatus and methods for making frozen confections, and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for making frozen confections having a plurality of differently flavored or colored sections. The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,436, which issued on Dec. 20, 1994 to the same inventors, is incorporated herein by reference.
Apparatus for manufacturing frozen confections generally comprises a plurality of molds affixed to a conveyor or rotary table for moving the molds through various processing stations. These stations conventionally comprise: (a) a filling station where the molds are filled with ingredients in liquid form; (b) a stick-inserting station where sticks are inserted into the molds; (c) a freezing station where the molds are subjected to temperatures below freezing to cause solidification of the liquid ingredients; and (d) a product-withdrawing station where the frozen confections are removed from the molds. As a final step, in some cases, the frozen confections are dipped into a bath comprising the ingredients of a coating (e.g., chocolate).
Frozen confections comprising more than one flavor or color also are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,525 to Lund discloses a method and apparatus for manufacturing such a product. In Lund, the molds are filled with a first ingredient in liquid form and then immersed in a brine solution having a temperature below freezing. Before the inner core of the product freezes, this portion is vacuumed out of the mold. A second ingredient in liquid form then is injected into the mold, and the mold again is immersed in the brine solution. The resultant product is a frozen confection comprising an outer layer of one flavor or color and an inner core of a second flavor or color. Using the Lund System, however, the second flavor or color is not visible to the consumer, except at the product's base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,853 to Crowder discloses an apparatus and method for making a frozen confection having a plurality of different flavors or colors. Crowder, however, uses a complicated arrangement of nozzles for filling the molds which deliver different ingredients to the molds in a semi-liquid state. Using the Crowder system, moreover, the ingredients are intermingled such that the different flavors or colors do not form distinct sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,429,405 to Carter et al. discloses a method for making a frozen confection having a plurality of differently flavored or colored sections. In Carter, a dye or punch is used to remove a portion of the frozen confection after the frozen confection is removed from the mold. The resultant cavity then is filled with an ingredient, in liquid form, having a different flavor or color, and the entire product then is subjected to additional freezing. This method is ill-suited for mass production.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,960 to DePasquale discloses a method for making a frozen confection having a plurality of different flavors or colors. Following partial filling of a first mold with a first ingredient, a second, smaller mold is inserted into the first mold to cause the first ingredient to fill the space between the two molds. The first ingredient then is frozen and the second mold is removed. The resultant cavity in the product then is partially filled with a second ingredient, and the same steps are repeated using a yet smaller mold. Using the DePasquale system, only the first flavor or color is visible to the consumer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,080 to Grigoli discloses an apparatus and method for making a frozen confection having a plurality of different flavors or colors. The Grigoli method, however, requires substantial modifications to conventional, frozen-confection manufacturing apparatuses. The Grigoli apparatus operates on a double-step principle in which rows of molds advance two-by-two. A first filling unit fills a first row of molds but skips the subsequent second row of molds. The ingredients within the molds of the first row then are frozen and, at a first removal and inserting station, the frozen products are removed from these first molds and inserted into the molds of the second row. The second molds have a cross-section such that when the frozen product is inserted into the second molds, space remains between the product and the inner walls of the second molds at at least some locations. A second ingredient in liquid form then is inserted into the second molds to fill these spaces. In a variation of this process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,710 to Cathenaut et al., the second molds are partially filled with the second ingredient before the frozen products are inserted into the second molds. In either case, the second molds are transmitted to a second freezing station, and then to a final withdrawal station where the final product is withdrawn. This double-step method substantially complicates, and increases the expense, of manufacturing a frozen confection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,768 to Getman discloses an apparatus for producing a frozen confection comprising a paper-covered comestible cone containing ice cream. In order to prevent the cones from getting soggy, the interior of the cones is completely covered with a liquid chocolate composition. The chocolate is mixed with compressed air and sprayed through nozzles placed above the cones. The chocolate forms a continuous, liquid-impervious film. The confection is later chilled to solidify the ice cream and the sprayed chocolate.